Un voyage peut changer une vie
by naya22
Summary: Rachel et Brittany partent en France pendant deux semaines. Ce que les deux jeunes femmes ne savent pas, c'est que ce voyage va totalement changer leurs vies, et ça d'un premier regard. Une fiction Faberritana qui j'espère vous plaira.
1. Prologue

Brittany et Rachel sont meilleures amies, et encore le mot est faible. On pourrait dire comme des soeurs. Les deux jeunes filles étudient au lycée Wiliam Mckingley, et font partie du glee Club. L'une très douée en danse et l'autre qualifié comme la meilleure chanteuse. En effet Rachel avait une voix magnifique et unique. Aujourd'hui les deux amies partaient en France, voyage qu'elles attendaient depuis maintenant des mois. Elles allaient avoir des correspondants, Rachel logerait chez une certaines Quinn Fabray. Nom plutôt américain alors que Brittany dormirait chez Santana Lopez. Après neuf heures d'avion elles posaient enfin le pied sur le territoire Français. Les professeurs nous accompagnant appelaient nos noms avec la famille qui convenait. Mais ce que ne savaient pas les deux jeunes femmes, c'est que ces deux semaines passées en France, allaient changer leurs vies.


	2. Un visage angélique

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais bon j'ai eu la reprises des cours et voilà ! Donc le voilà le chapitre 1 de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira ! Et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**#PDV Rachel**

"Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray"

Je descends du bus à l'entente de mon nom, et tombe nez à nez avec la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue. Un visage angélique, des traits parfaits, des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, un putain de corps de déesse mais surtout ses yeux. Ses yeux sont d'un vert, vert à transpercer votre âme d'un seul regard. Si on regarde bien on pourrait y voir les pépites d'or qui cours le long de ses pupilles.

"Salut, moi c'est Quinn."

"Euh...salut, Rachel."

"Tu viens ?"

"Oui."

Je prends ma valise et la suis jusqu'à sa voiture. Je monte côté passager alors qu'elle prend le volant.

"Tu as fait un bon voyage ?" me dit-elle dans un Anglais correcte.

"Oui, merci et tu peux parler Français. Enfin je suis ici pour ça, et pour les magasins aussi mais bon."

Elle rigole doucement et je ne peut m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres s'étirer.

"Tu viens de Lima c'est ça ?"

"Oui, c'est pas terrible comme endroit, il pleut souvent et il n'y a pas grandes activitées."

"A part Paris et deux trois autres endroit la France est pareille."

Elle se gare devant une maison, enfin maison le mot palace conviendrait mieux. Elle sort mes valises de la voiture alors que j'admire la maison de l'extérieur. Je prends mes valises et suis Quinn à l'intérieur. Une femme aussi blonde qu'elle la prend dans ses br as.

"Maman voici Rachel, Rachel ma mère."

"Enchantée !"

"Rachel vient je vais te montrer ta chambre"

Après avoir monté quelques escaliers, je rentre dans une pièce assez spacieuse, avec sa propre salle de bain.

"Voilà, tu peux te reposer si tu veux, ma chambre est la porte en face si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas."

"Okay Merci."

Quinn sort de la pièce, alors que je m'allonge sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux et le souvenir de la sortie du bus me reviens aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi magnifique qu'elle. Ca fait même pas une heure que je la connais et je pense déjà à elle. Je pense au fait que mon coeur s'accélère quand elle est là. Je secoue la tête pour me chasser ces idées de la tête. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Quinn Fabray et ça d'un seul regard. Mais il faut que je me ressaissie, je ne vais passer que deux semaines ici. Il faut pas que je m'attache à une fille qui n'en a rien à faire de moi. Surtout que je sors avec Jesse, un homme gentille, talentueux. Bon peut-être pas aussi talentueux que moi. Je ne me suis jamais définis, mais avec deux pères c'est normal non ? Et puis Quinn à probablement un petit copain aussi. Elle est jolie, gentille, acceuillante et probablement beaucoup d'autres qualitées. Je sors de mes songes quand on frappe à la porte.

"Oui ?"

Quinn ouvre la porte et rentre dans la chambre.

"Je dois allee rejoindre mes amis pour une répétition spéciale. Mais tu dois venir avec moi"

"Ah d'accord j'arrive."

Accroche toi Rachel !

* * *

**Et voilà ! le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous avait aimé. Oui ? non ? Laisse moi un review avec le petit carré blanc la juste en dessous. Quoi tu le vois pas ou c'est juste que tu as la flemme d'écrire ? Personnellement je suis plus fière de mon chapitre deux ! Quoi tu l'as pa lu ? Mais c'est normal ;) Et je viens de ma rendre compte que mon chapitre est juste minuscule o_O**


	3. Une latine sexy

**Valerie est genre une des meilleures chanson de cette planète vous ne trouvée pas ? D'ailleurs avez vous aimé l'épisode cent ? Personnellement j'ai juste hurlé pendant trois jours quand Brittany a embrassé Santana.. Quoi ? Comment ça je suis la seule ? Allez voilà Brittana. Mais ne suis-je pas la meilleure de vous poster le chapitre 2 le lendemain du 1 ?**

* * *

**#PDV Brittany**

"Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray"

Je regarde Rachel descendre et partir avec une blonde vraiment belle.

"Brittany S Pierce, Santana Lopez"

Je descend du bus à mon tour et quelqu'un se dirige vers moi, je relève la tête et rencontre la personne en question. Une latine super sexy se tient devant moi, des cheveux corbeau tombe sur ses épaules, des yeux noirs, une poitrine plus que généreuse et un corps parfait moulé dans une robe bleu ciel laissant apparaître des jambes bronzés. Pas de doute sur ses origines hispaniques.

"Hey, moi c'est Santana"

"Salut, je suis Brittany mais tu peux m'appeler Britt" Je lui saute dans les bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse.

La latine n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade blonde était déjà dans ses bras. La latine la repousse gentiment.

"Désolé, c'est une habitude"

"Ca fait rien, allez vient"

Je monte en voiture à la suite de Santana et on parle pendant quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne s'arrête. On descend et je regarde la maison devant moi. Je prend ma valise et suis la belle brune dans sa maison.

"Holà mama !"

"Holà mi hija, como estas ?"

"Muy Bien"

"J'essaye tant bien que mal de comprendre la conversation entre Santana et sa mère, mais vu que je suis pas bonne en Espagnol je ne comprend pas grand chose.

"Tu viens Brittany ?"

"Oui" Je salut sa mère d'un sourire et la suit dans les escaliers.

"Voici ta chambre, la salle de bain est au bout du couloir et ma chambre et la porte à côté de la tienne. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi."

Santana part de la salle. Je regarde un peu partout dans la pièce, après avoir installé deux ou trois affaires, je décide de m'allonger sur le lit pour me reposer jusqu'au dîner. Les français sont réputés pour leur gastronomie incomparable. Et j'ai vraiment envie de goûter les plats de la mère de Santana. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Santana frappe à ma porte m'annonçant la dîner, le décalage horaire m'avait fait oublier l'heure qu'il y est en France. Je me redresse et descend à sa suite. Une fois assise à table, Mme Lopez dépose devant moi une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise. Je souris comme une dingue à la vue du plat devant moi, Santana le voit et me questionne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est mon plat préféré."

Elle secoue doucement la tête, un énorme souire collé sur son visage. Qu'elle magnifique vision que le contraste de ses dents parfaitement blanches, avec le teint hâlé qui parcours sa peau. Je chasse ses idées de ma tête et prend une cuillère de pâtes.

"Madame Lopez, c'est délicieux."

"Merci Brittany et appelle moi Maribel bien sûr."

Après le repas, on remonte. Au moment de passer la porte de la chambre, Santana m'interpelle.

"Brittany ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je veux dire tu dois t'ennuyer dans ta chambre."

"Oui d'accord."

Je suis Santana dans ma chambre et regarde autour de moi. La chambre est décorée avec goût. Les murs recouverts de quelques posters à l'effigie de groupes comme Green Day. Je remarque une guitare et un clavier posés un peu plus loin.

"Tu sais en jouer ?"

"Oui, j'adore la musique."

"C'est vrai ? moi aussi. Je fais partie du Glee Club !" Elle me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

"C'est un club pour chanter."

"Une chorale ?"

"Oui on peut voir ça comme ça, mais ma vrai passion c'est la danse."

"Mes amies et moi on se réunis dans la parc pour chanter. Alors comme ça tu sais chanter ?" Elle sourie et se dirige vers sa guitare. Elle commence un rythme assez rapide que je reconnais tout de suite, vu qu'il s'agit de Toxic de Britney Spears qui n'est autre que ma chanteuse préférée, je commence à chanter aussitôt.

_Baby can't you see_

_I'm Calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's Dangerous i'm falling_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit baby give me it_

_You're dangerous i'm lovin' it_

_Too high can't come down_

_Losing my head spinnin' round and round_

_Oh do you feel me now ?_

Alors que je m'en vais pour chanter le refrain, j'entends la voix de Santana s'élever avec la mienne. Mon regarde se tourne automatiquement vers elle. Un million de frisson me parcourent le dos à l'entente de sa voix rauque. Je peut que ne regarder son visage en ce moment, à la recherche de ses yeux. Elle relève la tête et nos regards s'accrochent aussitôt, je peut sentir mon cœur s'accélérer sous son attention. La chanson se termine dans les vibrements des derniers accords. Santana pose sa guitare et se retourne vers moi, un silence gênant s'installe tranquillement sous le regard scruteur de la latine.

"Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, le voyage était épuisant."

"Oui bien sûr"

Je quitte l pièce et m'engouffre dans la chambre. A peine la porte refermée je m'adosse contre celle-ci et souffle un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Je m'allonge sur le lit et m'assoupi, une chose est sûr va pas falloir déconner Brittany !

* * *

**Et voilà, dis-donc ce chapitre était quand même mieux que le Faberry non ? Laisse moi un review j'adore ça *~* C'est toujours trop court.. c'est pas sérieux tout ça va falloir que je bosse encore plus :3**


	4. Comme une chorale

**Et voilà je suis là ! de retour mais j'avais beaucoup de travail. Bref voilà le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas pour un petit review.**

_**#PDV Rachel**_

Je descends de la voiture à la suite de Quinn. Nous nous trouvons dans un Parc, au milieu d'un petit groupe de jeunes. Je vois Brittany accompagnée d'une latine, elle aussi très belle.

"Brittany !" Je l'appelle.

"Hey Rach' " Je la prends dans mes bras sous le regard de Quinn. Je décide d'expliquer aux gens qui nous regardent.

"C'est ma meilleure amie..."

"Ah d'accord" Quinn me sourit.

Quinn part rejoindre ses amies alors que je m'installe un peu plus loin avec Brittany.

"Alors comment est ta correspondante ?" Je lui demande

"Elle est géniale, euhm tu sais j'ai ressenti un truc bizarre avec elle. Comme une attraction plus que physique. Tu es comme ma soeur et je ne veut rien te cacher."

Je me tourne vers elle pour voir quelques larmes perlée au coin de ses yeux, ses yeux fixé sur la belle brune entrain de rire doucement plus loin.

"Elle me sourit tout le temps, elle est belle et je l'ai suivie dans sa chambre. Elle aime la musique et elle s'est mise à jouer de la guitare du coup j'ai chanté et elle s'est mise à chanter avec moi. Sa voix était si parfaite. Mon Dieu Rach' sa voix... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça depuis Sam. Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser."

"Moi aussi, mais je sais ce que je dois en penser. On est ici pour deux semaine Britt on ne peut pas se permettre de s'attacher sachant qu'on va repartir à Lima."

"Mais comment ça toi aussi ?"

"Regarde-la ! Elle est genre... parfaite. J'ai eu comme un coup de foudre, mais j'ai décidé que je devais m'en préoccuper."

"Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire mais tu sais Lord Tubbington m'a envoyé un SMS et il m'a dit que Santana était une licorne. C'est sa voyante en ligne qui lui a dit."

Je me tourne vers elle avec un regard d'insompréhension mais bon on commence à avoir l'habitude. Un fois Brittany est venue me voir et m'a dit, que je devais acheter un aquarium géant car mes bébés dauphins serait là dans une dizaines d'années. J'ai pas tout compris ce jour là.

"Brittany ! Rachel !" On se retourne vers la personne qui nous appelle.

"Venez chanter avec nous !"

On les rejoint et on s'assoit dans l'herbe avec eux, moi entre Brittany et Quinn cette dernière assis à côté d'un garçon à crête. Celui-ci la regarde avec un petit sourire que je n'apprécie pas, on dirait qu'il va lui sauter dessus. Brittany elle est assise entre Santana et moi. Nous sommes assis en cercle. Un garçon géant qui se nomme Finn, deux asiatiques, Tina et Mike, une fille assez enrobée, Mercedes assise à côté d'un garçon probablement aussi gay que Pharell Williams. Quoi ? Comment ça il est pas gay ? Ca chanson, Happy ! Quand on est Happy, on est gai. Gai, Gay. Et puis de toute façon on s'en doute rien qu'à ses fringues. C'est bon vous avez compris ? Bien ! Un garçon en fauteuil roulant, Artie. Et pour finir un gars plutôt mignon, du moins il le serait si il n'avait pas trois pots de gels entiers dans les cheveux. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut continuer. Le garçon à crête, Puck commence à jouer de la guitare et la première voix s'élève. Je reconnais la chanson comme _Truly Madly Deeply _des One le pot de gel m'impressione il chante bien dîtes-moi. A peu près tout le monde chante bien sauf Quinn, Finn et Kurt. Moi et Brittany y compris bien sûr.

"Puck tu peux jouer _I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You _pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr Blondie, tu chantes ?"

"Oui"

Les premières notes débutent et la voix de Quinn commence à chanter. Je tourne mon visage vers elle sous la surprise. Géniale ! En plus d'être parfaite physiquement, d'avoir un caractère en or et bah elle sait chanter. Je suis désespérée. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle ? J'ai tellement envie de me joindre à elle. Je n'hésite plus et chante avec elle. Elle aussi relève la tête pour venir connecter son regard au mien. Elle me sourit dans la chanson, sourire que je lui rend. La chanson qui est assez courte en elle-même, se termine et tout le monde applaudit Quinn se penche dans ma direction

"Je ne savais pas que tu chanté."

"Comment tu aurais pu le savoir ?"

Finn prend la parole s'adressant directement à Rachel, un sourire niais sur les lèvres

"Wouah, Rachel tu as une voix vraiment magnifique tu chante en public ?"

"Brittany et moi faisons partis du Glee Club. C'est un club où on chante et danse, et nous faisons des concours aussi."

Santana prends la paroles

"Brittany m'en a parlé c'est un peu l'équivalent de la chorale pour nous."

On passa plus de deux heures dans ce parc, mais on a du rentrer à la maison. Quinn et moi avions passé un super moment. Dans la voiture elle engagea la conversation.

"Tu chantes incroyablement bien Rachel"

"Merci et toi aussi d'ailleurs, ta reprise de _I've been waiting for a girl like you_ était géniale !"

"Tant mieux il fallait qu'elle te plaise."

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que nous sommes de retour chez les Fabray. Je remonte à l'étage et rentre dans la chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Bien sûr, je n'aperçut pas la jolie blonde adossé contre l'embruse de la porte. Je la remarque que quand elle hausse la voix à mon égard.

"Cette journée t'a t-elle plus ?"

Je relève la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le siens

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle me regarde avec incompréhension ne comprenant sûrement pas ma question :

"Pourquoi la chanson devait me plaire ?"

"Parce qu'elle t'était dédiée."

Sur ces mots elle quitte la pièce me laissant abasourdie. Est-ce que Quinn pourrait-elle ressentir les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Comment je pourrais le savoir ?

_**#PDV Brittany**_

Nous nous relevons pour quitter le parc dans lequel nous chantions. Les amis de Santana sont vraiment super. Nous marchons dans la rue en direction de chez Santana.

"J'adore ta voix. Comment tu fais pour qu'elle soit rauque ? C'est parce que tu es magique ?"

Santana tourne son visage dans ma direction, ses cheveux noir comme l'ébène retombent sur ses épaules, ses sourcils froncés lui donne une expression absolument adorable, ses yeux noirs brillent d'une magnifique incompréhension et pour finir ses lèvres pulpeuses si désirables qui brillent toujours comme si elle y avait passé du gloss alors qu'elle ne le fait jamais.

"C'est ma voix naturelle..."

"Je peux te poser une question assez indiscrète ?"

"Va y je verrais bien"

"Est-ce que tu es une licorne ?" En posant cette question je m'arrête de marcher pour la regarder un peu mieux.

"Une quoi ?"

"Une licorne... est-ce que tu aimes les femmes ?"

"Euh oui je suis lesbiennes mais... comment tu le sais ?"

"Lord Tubbington me l'a dit... Mais c'est trop bien Tana, et puis maintenant je peux le faire !"

"J'aime bien ce surnom, mais je comprend pas tu peux faire quoi ?"

"Ceçi"

Sur ces mots je glisse délicatement ma main sur sa joue d'une infinie douceur pour juste effleurer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui ferait rougir les plus grande comédies romantiques. je pris intérieurement pour qu'elle ne me repousse pas, mais plutôt qu'elley réponde. Etrangement elle le fait. Tous mes sens se perdentn je ne sens plus le monde qui nous entourent. Juste ses lèvres sur les miennes et les incroyables sensations qu'elles procurent. Même avec Sam je n'ai jamais ressenti les choses que cette belle brune me fait ressentir. Je suis désolée Rachel mais je me suis déjà attachée à Santana.

Je cède la première et me retire de ses lèvres ne pouvant plus respirer mon front collé au sien, le souffle halentant.

"Désolée, il fallait que je le fasse."

"Tu avais raison de le faire"

Nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre ne firent pas attention au garçon qui s'avançait vers nous.

_**#PDV Santana**_

"Santana, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. Dis-moi qui est cette belle demoiselle qui t'accompagne ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Josh ?"

"Vu la façon dont elle s'aggripe à toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit juste ton amie."

"Santana j'ai peur !" Brittany renforce sa prise sur mon bras.

"Une Américaine... encore mieux."

"Je répète qu'est-ce que tu veux Josh ?"

"Que dirais-tu d'une soirée ? Toi, moi et ta copine."

"Oh laisse-moi deviner. Toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché se sont rendu compte que tu étais un Loser, et refuse de coucher avec toi de nouveau."

"Es-tu une de ces filles ?"

"Oui mais j'ai pas eu besoin de coucher avec toi pour me rendre compte que en valais pas le coup."

Je ne vis pas le coup partir, je m'affale par terre sous la puissance du coup de poing qui m'a été donné.

"Santana !"

Brittany s'accroupit devant moi portant ses mains sur mon visage. Un filet de sang s'écoule de ma lèvre inférieure alors que je me relève difficilement.

"Mais dis-moi où est passé la Lopez d'avant ? La femme au sang chaud, la femme qui n'a peur de rien. Elle est où cette Lopez ?"

"Elle est partie il y a longtemps déjà, alors bouge ton cul de là et laisse nous passer."

"Ouais tu as raison Santana, excuse-moi."

"Merci" Je contourne le crétin qui se tient devant nous, tirant Brittany par la main.

"Mais par contre elle ! elle reste ici."

Je suis retenue par Brittany qui est elle tirée en arrière par Josh. Le sang bouillone dans mes veines, il n'a pas le droit de la toucher. Plus maintenant.

"Tu ne la touche pas !"

Je me jette sur lui et il tombe au sol sous le poids de mon corps , lachant Brittany au passage. Je lui assène un coup de poing au visage sous la rage que je peux ressentir. Je lève ma main pour recommencer mon acte encore. Je suis arrêtée par la main de Brittany qui me tient le poignet.

"Santana arrête ! Laisse le tranquille et rentrons à la maison. Je pense qu'il à compris."

J'hésite à laisser cet enfoiré partir pour qu'il recommence avec une autre fille. Je me retourne vers Brittany, ses magnifiques yeux bleus ne font qu'émettrent des émotions contradictoires. La peur, le soulagement, l'amour. Je me relève difficlement, ma main endolorie et le goût de rouille qu'a le sang se répand dans ma bouche. Brittany garde sa main dans la mienne alors qu'on repart vers chez moi, laissant Josh allongé sur le trottoire.

On arrive à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Ma mère tranquille et mon père rentre généralement pendant la nuit ou même pas du tout. Il est chirurgien, je comprend la compléxité de son travail. Et puis ma mère ne gagne pas assez pour nous faire vivre, mais chirurgien ce n'est pas rien. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. Ma lèvre me lance, je porte ma main à celle-ci de la retire aussitôt sous la douleur.

"Attend". Je me tourne vers Brittany qui se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle revient quelques minutes après avec un petit sac blanc en main.

"Ma mère est un peu trop protectrice et elle m'a donné ça avant que je parte."

"Oh, tu sais mon père est médecin. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici."

"Je savais pas, mais bon laisse moi te soigner quand même."

Elle ouvre le sac et verse du désinfectant sur du coton. Sa main se porte à mon visage, je ferme les yeux sous la douleur qui parcourt mon visage. Un gémissement de douleur sort de ma bouche.

"Aaah" Je sers les dents, esperant que ça passera.

"Désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix... Voilà j'ai fini. Il te faudrait de la glaçe pour ta main."

"Oh non, ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer."

"Tana soit raisonnable, s'il te plaît"

"D'accord, viens"

On descend dans la cuisine chercher un peu de glaçe. Je pose le sac sur ma main, j'ai les phalanges rouges et enflées. Comme par hasard, ma mère rentre à ce moment chargée de sacs de courses.

"Maman ! tu es déjà là ?"

"Je vois que ça t'enchante, merci"

Brittany se dirige vers elle et la débarasse d'un des sacs.

"Merci Brittany"

Ma mère pose les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et se tourne vers moi. Son regard dérive vers ma lèvre et ma main posée sur l'établit. Elle qui ne m'avait pas encore regardée jusque la.

"Santana ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Euh c'est rien Maman, ne t'inquiète pas"

"Tu ne répond pas à ma question"

"Un garçon a voulu s'en prendre à Brittany, j'ai voulu la défendre, il m'a frappé puis il est partit. Tu vois rien de grave !"

"Tu es sûr ?" L'inquiétude traversait ses yeux

"Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas !"

Je l'aide à ranger les courses alors que Brittany monte les escaliers pour aller téléphoner à sa mère. Je rejoins Brittany dans sa chambre et toque doucement à la porte.

"Britt ?"

"Oui, rentres !"

Je m'assoie à ses côtés sur le lit.

"Je suis désolée."

"Pourquoi Tana' ? Tu n'as rien fait"

"Je suis désolé que tu ai dû assissterà ça ! Josh est un abruti. Il n'aurait pas dû te faire ça, il ne devrait faire ça à personne."

"Qui c'est ce type ?"

"Il s'appelle Josh Commen, capitaine de l'équipe de Rugby. Il est dans mon lycée, lui, l'équipe de foot et toutes ces personnes sont en haut de l'échelle social. La chorale elle est tout en bas. Josh à couché avec beaucoup de filles, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ca va faire des mois qu'il me harcèle."

"Tu n'en a jamais parlé ? Avec tes parents, tes amis ?"

"Non, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à se confier."

"D'accord ! Laissons tout ça derrière nous."

"Oui vient par là"

Je lui tend mes bras pour avoir une étreinte de sa part. Brittany se glisse dans mes bras, nous restons assise là pendant des minutes essayant d'oublier les mauvaises choses qui se sont passées aujourd'hui. Seules les bonnes choses resterons comme la Parc est un baiser.

"Qui es-tu Santana Lopez ?"


	5. Parle moi de toi !

_**#PDV Quinn**_

Mon lycée ? Franchement vous voulez savoir ? Ce n'est pas un lycée, c'est plus un zoo. Ici si tu ne fais pas parti d'une équipe, d'un sport quelquonque, tu n'es rien. Au lycée il y a trois catégories de personnes. Les sportifs, qui sont tout en haut de l'échelle sociale. Après il y a ceux qui savent se faire oublier. Certains font partis d'un Club ou d'un autre. Et pour finir, totu en bas dans la hiérarchie de ce lycée. La chorale, c'est-à-dire, nous. Faire partit de la chorale s'est se faire arroser tous les jours d'un liquide froid et visqueux qui vous colle à la peau. La chorale c'est se faire rabaisser et même parfois se faire frapper, parce que chanter est comme une abomination dans cette ville de malheur. Pourtant regardez-nous ! On se rejoint au parc, chez nous ou au lycée sous les gradins du stade, en salle de répétition, Bref.

On est Lundi, c'est la rentrée et Rachel vient avec moi. Elle repart dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Comme si je voulais qu'elle reparte, ça fait deux jours qu'elle est là ! Deux jours seulement. Vous savez ce qu'un coup de foudre ? C'est comme si tout votre organisme s'arrêtait de fonctionner. Votre sang s'arrête de parcourir vos veines, votre cerveau ne réagit plus à vos moments, votre coeur s'arrête de battre. Tout ça en un seul regard. C'est ce qui c'est passé quand je l'ai vue descendre du bus. Imaginez vous une jeune fille brune, des magnifiques boucles descendent dans son dos. Des yeux marrons, un nez assez imposant mais qui se fond parfaitement dans son visage. Voilà vous l'aurez compris je suis amoureuse d'une américaine qui sait probablement pas que j'existe. Je suis juste une auberge pour deux semaines et après elle repartira dans son charmant pays et adieu Quinn. En plus elle a une voix magnifique, les plus grandes chanteuses ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Je veux dire de nos jours il y a des personnes connues dans la milieu de la chanson qui ne chantent pas si bien que ça. Je pense que dans la chorale les meilleurs voix sont Mercedes qui a une voix de diva par excellence, Blaine qui lui a une voix magnifique. Kurt son petit-ami chante bien aussi mais il a une voix de fille qie je trouve très irritante à la longue. Et pour finir la voix de ma meilleure amie, Santana. Elle a la voix parfaite selon moi. A la fois suave et mélodieuse tout en étant rauque et puissante à la fois. Le genre de voix qui vous transporte. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

Je reprends les cours comme en début de semaine normale seulement j'ai Rachel avec moi. Tout comme Santana avec Brittany.. normalement. Je commence par histoire, géniale ! Sérieusement mon professeur d'histoire-géographie doit-être la personne la plus bizarre de cette planète. Pour commencer il est toujours habillé en costard, à croire qu'il va à un enterrement au moins une fois pas jour. Ses cravates sont ridicules et sa chemise sort toujours de son pantalon, sans compter ses vestons dix fois trop petit qui ne font que ressortir son énorme ventre. Zombie, ça devrait être le mot qui le décrit le mieux. Il marche la tête baissée réglé comme un robot accompagné d'une sorte de malle ou valise en plastique qui lui sert de sac pour ses cours. En plus il s'apelle Moyat. Enfin Bref.

Je pousse la porte du lycée, Rachel à ma droite et me dirige vers mon casier. Santana nous y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Brittany évidemment. Nous parlons mais la cloche retentit nous interrompant dans notre conversation, partant vers nos classes respectives. Rachel s'installe à côté de moi dans le fond. Ma tête appuyée sur ma main, signe d'ennui alors que le prof n'est même pas arrivé. Mon regard dérive vers Rachel, qui semble porter une grande attention à ses ongles. Ses yeux remontent vers la classe qui se tient devant elle. Sa bouche s'entrouve légerement et ses pupilles s'agrandissent. Je me tourne moi aussi vers le devant de la pièce pour voir ce qui aurait pû la choquer. Je vois Mr Moyat rentrer en classe, Puck fait un commentaire habituel.

"Mr Moyat, j'adore vos bottes !"

Il remonte son pantalon au niveau de ses chevilles laissant apparaître des vielles bottes de jardins.

"Ce ne sont pas des bottes, ce sont des bottines"

La classe part dans un fou rire. Le prof observe la classe et remarque le nombre assez important d'absents.

"Bien il est inutil de faire cour si les autres ne pourront pas savoir A la place faites des révisions"

Bien sûr tout le monde commence à parler. Rachel se tourne vers moi, une expression choquée sur son visage.

"C'est ton... professeur ?"

"Oui.. C'est une sorte de Zombie-vivant. On passe plus de temps à se moquer de lui, qu'à écouter son cour. Tient, regarde !"

Elle tourne sa tête vers Mr Moyat et le fixe intensément. Elle commence à rigoler doucement, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres à cette vision. Je me tourne vers le prof. Son visage est posé sur sa main, ses yeux se ferment toutes les deux secondes. Nous rigolons attirant les regards des autres élèves sur nous. Ses yeux se referment et sa tête tombe, il se redresse une expression désespérée sur son visage. Nous ne vîmes pas l'heure passer, je sors de ma léthargie quand la cloche sonne.

On sort de la classe et continuons de rigoler même dans les et Brittany nous rejoignent.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire ?"

"Rachel a fait la rencontre de Mr Moyat.."

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Santana

"C'est qui ?" Brittany s'interpose

"Un professeur d'histoire à moitié humain, à moitié zombie."

"Oh, ça doit faire peur... Est-ce qu'il a déjà mangé un élève ?"

"Non Britt" Santana pose sa main sur son bras avec un regard tendre.

Attendez ! Quoi ? Santana vient de regarder Brittany tendrement en posant sa main sur son bras. Je sais que Santana est attirée par les femmes, enfin tout le monde le sait. Mais bon c'est ma meilleure amie quand même. Même si elle avait des sentiments pour Brittany elle n'aurait pas agit comme ça s'il ne s'était rien passé. Nous rigolons toutes les quatre avant de repartir vers nos cours respectifs.

"Rachel, ce midi tu pourras aller sur les gradins du stade, c'est là-bas que Santana et moi nous mangeons. Mais ne m'attends pas, je dois parler à Santana et faudra que tu emmènes Brittany. Je voudrais pas qu'elle se perdre et qu'elle finisse à la piscine..."

Rachel rigole doucement.

"C'est vrai qu'elle peut paraître idiote mais quand on la connait, elle est très intelligente faut juste la comprendre."

L'heure du déjeuner arrive plutôt vite. Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la classe de Santana qui avait Maths. Elle sort de la salle Brittany à sa suite.

"San !" Elle se tourne vers moi

"Quinn ?"

"Vient avec moi !"

Rachel et Brittany s'éloignent vers le stade

"Tu comptes pas m'en parler ?"

"Arrêtes de jouer au détective Quinn"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ta jolie blonde ?"

"Et toi et ta jolie brune alors ?"

"Il n'y a rien entre Rachel et moi !"

"Ouai, c'est toi qui le dit."

"Mais c'est pas le sujet ! San' je suis ta meilleure amie."

"Elle m'a embrassée..."

"Quoi ? Mais tu as fais quoi ?"

"Tu voulais que je fassz quoi, que je la repousse en lui disant que je ne ressens rien pour elle peut-être ?"

"Oui parce que c'est le cas !"

Santana ne répond pas continuant de regarder devant elle.

"Santana Marie Lopez, me dit pas que tu l'aimes !"

"Non mais vas-y prends un porte-voix ou passe une annonce dans le journal"

"Désolé mais San' ça fait deux jours que tu la connais..."

"Quinn je t'en prie je sais que tu es dingue de Rachel, ça se voit"

"Pourquoi ça tombe sur nous San' ?!"

"Allez vient elles nous attendent"

_**#PDV Rachel **__**(pendant ce temps au stade)**_

"Rachie je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne pas m'attacher à Santana, mais j'ai craqué et j'ai... je l'ai embrassée.."

"TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!"

"On étaient en train de rentrer chez elle et puis elle m'a dit que oui elle aimait les filles, j'ai craqué et je l'ai embrassée.."

"Britt, POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?"

"Parce que je l'aime ! Rachel arrête de me crier dessus j'aime pas ça mais je suis totalement amoureuse d'elle."

Je m'en vais pour rappliquer mais Quinn et Santana arrivent, la conversation s'arrête.

"Je meurs de faim." Santana s'installe et commence à manger. On fait de même en commançant à parler. La journée passe sans problème. Quinn et moi prenons la direction de sa maison. Elle n'habite pas loi, comme ça on peut y aller à pied. Le trajet commence en silence.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Brittany ?"

"Oui, depuis à peu près toujours. Nos parents sont de très bon amis. En fait j'ai deux papa. Quand j'ai emmenagé à Lima, mes pères étaient très mal vus Lima n'est pas une ville très ouverte, alors quand un couple gay à emmenagé, les habitants disaient que c'était une mauvaise inflluence pour leurs enfants. Qu'ils devraient montrer l'exemple à leur fille de trois ans. Les parents de Brittany nous ont ouvert leur porte."

"Je pensais que les Etats-Unis était un pays libre."

"Il l'est. Mais certaines villes on leurs convictions."

On arrive à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Quinn m'invite à la suivre dans sa chambre ce que j'accepte. Elle est assez banale en soi. Les murs sont verts pâles ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Un lit blanc trône au milieu de la pièce collé au mur. Ses murs sont recouverts de photos du Glee Club, de Santana, de Quinn et de sa famille ou de magnifiques paysages.

"C'est toi qui les a prises ?"

"Oui, j'adore la photographie"

"Tu es vraiment douée."

"Merci"

Je la rejoint , assise sur le bord du lit.

"Santana est ta meilleure amie ?"

"Oui on a aucun secrets l'une pour l'autres. Enfin normalement, Santana est très renfermée sur elle-même, elle a du mal à se confier."

"L'opposé de Brittany en somme"

"Brittany à l'air adorable et... bizarre."

"Elle peut paraître bizarre. Dsions qu'elle vit dans son monde de licornes et de petits lutins magiques. Mais elle est de très bon conseils et une amie formidable. Mais je connais ma meilleure amie, parle moi de toi !"

"De moi ? Il n'y a rien à dire."

"Allez Quinn ! Parle moi de ce que tu aimes, de qui tu es."

"Je m'appelle Quinn Lucy Fabray, j'ai dix-sept ans. J'ai une soeur qui s'appelle Frannie. Mon père est un enfoiré, il a quitté la maison parce que ma mère l'a foutue à la porte. J'avais une tortue quand j'avais neuf ans. La cicatrice que j'ai sur mon genou droit, c'est parce que j'ai fait une chute en vélo il y a quatre ans. Ma couleur préférée c'est le vert j'adore les animaux, la photographie, je suis végétarienne. Tu sais la principale"

"Une tortue ? Franchement ? Il y a mieux comme animale de compagnie, c'est pas passionnant une tortue." Elle rigole doucement

"Tu as raison moque toi, on verra bien qui rira en dernier !"

Elle attrape l'oreillet présent au bout du lit et me frappe en plein visage. Mon rire s'arrête aussitôt et je prend un air choqué des plus adorable. Elle me souris comme si rien ne c'était produit.

"Tu disais ? J'ai pas bien entendue. Elle était comment ma tortue ?"

"Oh toi ! Tu vas voir"

J'attrape moi aussi un des coussins et me met à la frapper. S'ensuit une bataille acharner dans la chambre.

"Je te jure que si une seule plume sort de cet oreillet Rachel, tu referas toute la chambre !"

"Ce serait pas du luxe"

Son visage se décompose sous la mauvaise blague que je vient de sortir. Le coussin vole dans ma direction j'ai juste le temps de me baisser pour esquiver le projectile.

"Raté ! Et en plus va falloir que je t'apprênne à viser, géniale !"

La bataille recommence sous les coups d'oreillets plus ou moins fors sans faire mal. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent au bord du lit sans que aucune des deux ne le voient. Rachel se prit le pied dans le draps entraînant Quinn dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva étalée sur le lit la belle blonde allongée sur elle. Quinn ne cessa de rire que quand elle se rendit compte de la proximité entre leurs deux corps. Ses yeux dorés trouvèrent ceux de Rachel pour un regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments encore inconnus des deux filles. Le regard de Rachel dériva sur les lèvres si tentante de la blonde avant de revenir vers ses yeux. C'est Quinn qui craqua la première est fondit sur la bouche de la brune. Un baiser tendre, chaste.

Des frissons parcours mes côtes, la douceur de ses lèvres me retourne l'estomac et le monde autour de moi s'efface. Ma main glisse dans sa nuque et mes doigts viennent s'accrocher dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvent et sa langue vient carresser ma lèvre inférieur, me demandant l'accès que j'accepte aussitôt. Nos langues se rencontrent enfin nous arrachant à chacune un gémissement. Je me décolle d'elle le souffle haletant

"Quinn... Pourquoi ?"


End file.
